


Good To Me

by hoshi_loop



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshi_loop/pseuds/hoshi_loop
Summary: Wonwoo has also felt thankful for his two best friends, Soonyoung and Jihoon. They had always promised to stay the best of friends.They had held on to that promise all the way from middle school up until university. Up until Wonwoo presented himself.Wonwoo worries his friendships will change and worries one will be left hurt. What will he do to keep them together and who will he choose to mate?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 18





	Good To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is my first ABO fic.   
> Sorry if I don’t know all the specifics!   
> I wanted to give this a go though! 
> 
> Also, I’m working on my other fics to get them finished as well. Sorry if you have been waiting for them! 
> 
> Comments and suggestions always appreciated!

Wonwoo had many great memories from his childhood. All of them included his two best friends, Soonyoung and Jihoon. The three of them were inseparable as children and it continued well into their early adult lives. 

Wonwoo had first moved to his new school when he was in 6th grade. He had worried he wouldn’t fit in because he was a strange kid who was more bones and awkwardness than anything else. Although parents mused at how attractive his features would be and that he would one day grow into them he knew he was a dork and his overly large glasses sealed that fate for him.

He had made it through his first day with no issues but while walking home he had found that he didn’t exactly know the way back to his home. He circled around in place trying to remember the directions his mother had told him several times that morning, cursing himself for not taking the written directions he told his mother he didn’t need. 

“Do you need help?” A rough voice called out to him. He turned around and saw two boys. One taller and the other who looked about the size of a third grader. The taller one jogged over smiling while the smaller one grumpily trailed behind. 

Wonwoo smiled and nervously fidgeted with his backpack strap. “I kind of forgot how to get to my house.” 

The smaller kid snorted and shook his head in disbelief but the taller one shoved the other before smiling back at Wonwoo. “Don’t mind him. Being an asshole is his aesthetic.” 

Wonwoo couldn’t help but laugh when the shorter one punched the other and rolled his eyes. 

“I’m Kwon Soonyoung and this little spawn of Satan is my best friend Lee Jihoon.” Soonyoung beamed while reaching his hand to shake Wonwoo’s.

“Jeon Wonwoo.” He said shyly and grasping quickly at the other’s hand before pulling away and shoving it into his pocket. 

“Do you know your address at all?” Jihoon asked, slightly less irritated than he had been before. 

“Uh..yeah..i have it here i think.” Wonwoo said while pulling out his phone. He showed the screen to the other two and was confused when Jihoon started laughing.

Soonyoung smiled a bit too but shook his head at the other. 

“You have a smartphone. And you have your address. Like..” Jihoon was full of laughter at this point. “You could just use your map app. Like what the hell?” 

Wonwoo fought to not turn red completely and told himself internally that he was the biggest idiot. 

“Yeah, well…” Wonwoo started before he too started laughing. Soon all three of them were wiping away tears from laughing so hard. 

“You live on the same street as us.” Soonyoung said while pulling Wonwoo by the wrist to walk with the two. He caught Jihoon glaring a bit at his friend’s grasp on his hand so he shook it out a bit but Soonyoung didn’t seem to take any insult. “Oh, are you one of those people who don’t like to be touched either? You and Ji should get along fine then-great to know that I am surrounded by affection allergic people.” 

Wonwoo kind of lost track of all the things Soonyoung was saying because he had so much to say. Anything they passed by he would talk about it and would have an accompanying story to go with it. 

“It’s best to just let him go on. If he looks at you just nod.” Jihoon whispered to Wonwoo which made them both chuckle. 

From that day forward the three of them were inseparable. 

The three of them made it easily through middle school and then once again glided through their early high school years. 

Some years Wonwoo felt closer to Soonyoung and other years he would consider Jihoon closer. Regardless the three of them never parted. By their last year of high school they had all been accepted to the same university. 

“Can you believe that we are all going to Pledis University?” Soonyoung said while shoving his mouth full of chips. He was laying on Wonwoo’s bed and Wonwoo tried not to cringe at all the crumbs he was leaving in his bedsheets. 

“Yes. Because we all three applied.” Jihoon said unamused and busy with trying to pick out an anime to watch. 

Soonyoung narrowed his eyes at the younger and threw a chip at the back of his head. Wonwoo couldn’t help but smile when Jihoon immediately jumped up to throw his small body on top of the other’s and start punching into his body. Soonyoung shielded himself and couldn’t stop laughing, almost choking on his chips. 

“Won, seriously get this rabid gremlin off of me!” Wonwoo shook his head and reached over to dig his fingers into Jihoon’s side. This was his most ticklish spot and it immediately made Jihoon cower and roll off the bed back to the floor trying to hide his smile and blushed cheeks. Soonyoung high fived Wonwoo and placed a chip into his friends mouth as a thank you. Wonwoo smiled chewing the chip and couldn’t help but feel proud that these were his friends. They fought often and punched each other an insane amount but they were all best friends regardless. 

They had been there for Soonyoung when his mom passed away. Wonwoo holding his head in his lap and wiping away tears and Jihoon quietly rubbing his back and letting him know it would be okay. They had been there for Jihoon when he first came out. Wonwoo had laid a comforting hand on Jihoon and Soonyoung immediately asked if he was a top or a bottom-that earned him an extra punch from Jihoon but he also eased the tension he had felt. They had also been there for Wonwoo whenever his dad had lost his job and they struggled with money. Soonyoung comforted him and assured him that college would still be in reach-even taking up a second job to help Wonwoo with application fees and Jihoon helping him scour through millions of different scholarships and financial aid papers. 

The last night of highschool they had spent another night cooped up in Wonwoo’s room laying on the floor talking about the future. It was something they talked about often but then Wonwoo brought up something they had never really discussed. 

“We will present soon. Do you think it’ll change our dynamic at all?” He said quietly into the dark. Soonyoung was spread out next to him chewing softly on some gummies and Jihoon was on the other wrapped in a blanket burrito. 

“No, I think we will all be alpha.” Soonyoung said mouth full as usual. 

Jihoon scoffed. “You an alpha, Soon? Please.” Soonyoung reached across Wonwoo’s chest and pulled Jihoon’s hair. The younger yelped and rolled away. Wonwoo chuckled. 

“I’m probably a beta.” Wonwoo thought out loud. “I don’t really think I’m all that alpha. You two for sure though.” 

“Our Hoonie will be an omega. He’s the perfect size.” Soonyoung teased before dodging a game controller that Jihoon chunked his way. 

“Hey! That’s an elite controller, Ji!” Wonwoo protested before rolling over to pile on top of Jihoon, Soonyoung following behind. This was something they did often to Jihoon when he wanted to be a pain. They would just pile on top of him until he would call truce or he would let a giggle escape. 

“I hope you both figure out better tactics on dealing with situations other than just sitting on a person” Jihoon said through laughs. 

They spent that night talking about school and different classes. Wonwoo had enrolled for literature, Soonyoung for dance, and Jihoon for music composition. Although they all had different majors they were happy they’d all be together. 

Wonwoo couldn’t help but worry about presenting though. He listened to his friends continue on before he finally fell asleep. 

  
  


———

Wonwoo was stressed. Two years into university and he still hasn't presented. Since his best friends did-both alpha they had been roomed together and Wonwoo was forced to room with a stranger-a beta named Jun. 

He didn’t have any issues with Jun although he was kind of weird, but he was beyond frustrated with not presenting. Soonyoung and Jihoon presented just fine and it had honestly done wonders for the both of them.

Soonyoung had always been tall and fit but now his back was more broad and defined. His arms were stronger and he was able to move well during dance. His face had cleared and his features had become more pronounced making him actually pretty damn handsome. 

Jihoon didn’t grow much in height but he did gain a few inches. What he didn’t gain in height he definitely gained in strength. His arms were big and his stomach had hardened much to everyone’s surprise. His jaw had become sharp and his skin had turned a pale but beautiful shade. 

The two of them were complete opposites in looks and personality but they both were the same as they always had been. Jihoon was calm and slightly cold while Soonyoung was carefree and a little obnoxious. 

Wonwoo shook his head after he had been staring at his friends for far too long and wondered why he was sitting there admiring the way Soonyoung’s neck looked while he took a gulp of water and the way Jihoon’s forearms flexed while he played a game on his phone. 

He felt himself getting hot for some strange reason and wondered if he looked as flushed as he felt. At the same time that Wonwoo became aware of him checking out his friends both his friends immediately looked to him. Both of their eyes had hardened and glazed a bit. 

“Oh, fuck.” Wonwoo said. He wiped at the sweat underneath his bangs and started to stand up and back away from the place they were all sitting for lunch. It was a cool fall day so the amount of heat Wonwoo was feeling was not normal. 

Heat. 

Wonwoo was going into heat. He looked around nervously as he noticed a few other heads turn his way. He checked around to see just how far the heat dorm was from him compared to his actual dorm. 

He knew he could make it to his dorm faster. 

“Wonu,” Jihoon said sternly. Wonwoo looked back at his friends who had both stood up as well. Soonyoung was watching other classmates who had started to walk towards their place. He met Wonwoo’s gaze and said, “Run.” 

Wonwoo dropped his bag and took off. He had always been fast but this warm feeling throughout his body was wearing him out. He felt sluggish and was honestly freaking the fuck out. He glanced back to see Soonyoung gaining on him and Jihoon yelling out, “Soonyoung, stop!” 

God he looked good. The way his muscles tensed and released while he ran. His silver hair pushed back by the wind. Wonwoo couldn’t move. Just felt himself badly wanting to watch Soonyoung get closer to him. 

He almost could have reached out and touched Soonyoung if it wouldn’t have been for Jun. 

Jun snatched him off the steps and pulled him inside the dormitory slamming the door shut in Soonyoung’s face. He locked the glass door and pushed Wonwoo up the stairs to their room. Wonwoo glanced back to see Soonyoung ramming his body against the glass door that almost seemed to bend at each hit. They locked eyes and Wonwoo couldn’t help but shudder at the intense and hungry stare Soonyoung gave him. It was the last thing he saw when Jun pushed him inside their room. 

“Wonwoo, what the hell?” Jun said tiredly. “You cannot go into your first heat in front of new unmated alphas like that!” 

Wonwoo turned to watch Jun as he raced around the room grabbing blankets and bottles of water. He made a big pile in the middle of the room and pointed at it. Wonwoo sighed and climbed in wiping at the sweat that was pooling on his face. 

“I didn’t know I was an omega,” Wonwoo said quietly. 

“You’re lucky Soonyoung didn’t rip you to shreds.” Jun said, handing him a bottle of water and picking up the phone. 

“Soonyoung would never hurt me.” Wonwoo said irritated. He said it once more to himself and thought back to the absolute hunger he saw in the others eyes. The thought made him feel hot in his lower stomach. He didn’t even realize he had started palming his crotch. 

“Oh for fucks sake.” Jun said dialing quicker on the phone. “Yes, I have an omega who just went into their first heat. And there are alphas trying to get in.”

Wonwoo didn’t hear anything else because all he could think about was the sound of Soonyoung whining outside his dormitory. 

——

At some point Jun had left after spraying himself with several types of air freshener. He was scared to leave covered in the new omegas scent especially knowing there were two very eager alphas outside waiting. 

Wonwoo watched him go and he pulled himself up to look outside their window. Out there he saw two familiar figures pacing outside. Jihoon and Soonyoung. He watched as Jun walked towards them trying to shoo them away. Wonwoo knew that would be pointless-they were his best friends-they were inseparable. 

He strained to hear their voices and he watched both Jihoon and Soonyoung yell at Jun then each other. They were so hot. Wonwoo couldn’t help but reach inside his pants and pull on his member while watching his two best friends argue with each other. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of the two of them fighting to come up to see him. He tugged harder at himself burying his face into the windowsill thinking of Soonyoung wrapping his big arms around his small waist and pulling him into the older. Then Jihoon taking him by the neck and pulling him into his lap. 

He finished himself three times against that window dreaming of Soonyoung and Jihoon both taking him. He was only shaken out of his haze for a second when he heard Jun screaming his name. He lifted his head to see all three had noticed him in the window. He couldn’t see their faces too well since it had gotten dark but he could see Jihoon and Soonyoung’s eyes...they were practically eye fucking him. He smiled at them both and decided to make a show for them. He started tugging at himself again and moaning out their names against the window. 

Jun sighed into his hands and Jihoon tensely started to walk away while Soonyoung started beating at the door again. Wonwoo smiled as he spilled into his hand again and slid back into the blankets on the floor. His dick already hard again at the sounds of breaking glass. 

———

Wonwoo woke up in a daze. He wasn’t in his room anymore. He was in the heat dormitory and wasn’t sure how he had gotten there. He also wasn’t sure how long he had been there. He felt tired and depleted. 

His hands were raw and he felt disgusting. He knew he had literally jerked himself off until he passed out but how many times had that been?

He sighed and pushed himself off the small bed in the room and went over to the mirror to wash his face and his hands because they were still sticky with slick and cum. He stopped in shock as he saw himself in the mirror.

He had bruises all up and down his neck. Shallow bites under his chin and on his collarbone. He pulled up his shirt and saw that more bruises crawled up his sides and back down into the back of his pants. 

He finishes washing up and goes back to his bed to look for his phone. He keeps trying to remember the bruises because he knows he surely didn’t somehow give them to himself-especially the bite marks. 

He lays on his stomach and opens his messaging app to see several messages. He opens the ones from Jun first. 

**moon: im sorry i had to take you to the heat room. pls don’t be mad. i was worried more alphas would get in. pls don’t be mad at me.**

Wonwoo shrugged and sent back a text assuring Jun that he wasn’t upset but was ready to come back home. 

He opened up messages he had from Jihoon. 

**riceball: r u ok?**

**riceball: i’ll kill him if you want me to**

**riceball: i won’t let him ever get to you, won. i promise to protect you.**

Wonwoo responded he was fine but chose to ignore the other messages because he honestly didn’t know what the other was talking about and he felt weird reading something that sounded so possessive coming from Jihoon.

He opened his messages from Soonyoung at last. 

**tiger: won i’m so sorry**

**tiger: please don’t hate me**

**tiger: i would never hurt you. you know that right?**

Wonwoo responded back that he knew he would always be safe with Soonyoung and that they would talk later. He wasn’t sure what Soonyoung was sorry about but he also knew his best friend would never hurt him. 

He collected his few items and placed them in his backpack and padded his way out to the reception desk at the heat dorm. He collected the meds and information pamphlets they had for him. He glanced at the calendar which indicated that he had gone into heat 4 days ago and been here for those 4 days. He raised his eyebrows in surprise knowing he had been here so long. 

He stepped outside and shielded his eyes from the sun. He looked around for his friends hoping they would be waiting to take him home but was disappointed to see no one was there waiting for him other than jun. 

He sighed and waved at the other. Jun smiled and took Wonwoo by the arm leading him back to their dorm. As they walked Wonwoo couldn’t help but feel amazing. He felt like he had the best sleep of his life. He felt like he could run a marathon and maybe hike a fucking mountain-he didn’t know-he just felt good. 

Jun looked at him incredulously and Wonwoo just smiled brightly back at him. Was he skipping? They both started to laugh and skipped back towards the dorm. 

  
  
  


When he got to his room he was surprised to see Jihoon sitting at the corner of his bed. Jun smiled softly to Jihoon and laid a soft kiss on the top of his head. Jihoon acted like he was holding back barfing and pushed Jun away. Jun just smiled and started to collect a few things before quietly slipping out the door. 

“Are you okay?” Jihoon asked quietly. Wonwoo smiled at his friend and nodded. He walked over to the mirror and was shocked to see his reflection. Maybe he hadn’t noticed before because he was so shocked by the bites and bruises but his skin was flawless. It was a beautiful shade of porcelain and his eyes looked brighter. His hair looked shiny and soft and there were these beautiful shades of purple highlighted throughout the strands. He couldn’t believe how beautiful he looked. He touched his newly blush colored lips and giggled. 

“Won, stop eye fucking yourself. You are definitely an omega that’s for sure.” Jihoon huffed standing up to walk up behind Wonwoo glancing at their reflections in the mirror. 

Wonwoo couldn’t help but scan over Jihoon’s jaw and down the side of his neck where he could tension and a strong pulse. He wondered what he would feel like to rub his face there. 

“I’m going to kill Kwon Soonyoung.” Jihoon growled, fingers softly running over the bites and bruises on his neck.

“Soonyoung?” Wonwoo asked, turning to face Jihoon. 

“Who do you think did this?” Jihoon pointed to the damage on his neck. Wonwoo’s eyes opened in surprise and reached out to touch the bites. 

“Did he mate me?” Wonwoo asked. Trying to remember. 

“No but he would have if he would have been able to get inside...inside you. But I pulled him off and Jun rushed you to the heat dorm.” Jihoon sighed, running his hand through his hair. 

“Oh.” Wonwoo said softly as he sat down on his bed.

“I can keep him away if you want, Won. What he did was fucked up. He literally broke down two doors and practically picked you up like you were a doll. He had you pinned down and was tearing at your clothes.” Jihoon shuddered remembering. 

Wonwoo nodded as a few hazy memories came back to him. He did remember a few haste kisses between him and Soonyoung but maybe that was an older memory he had forgotten about. He couldn’t be sure. 

“No. He is my best friend, Jihoon. Yours too.” Wonwoo said pushing the other playfully. “We both know Soonie isn’t quite as disciplined as you. That’s just who he is” 

“I get that, Won, but he could have hurt you. He could have mated with you-without your consent.” Jihoon started, reaching out to hold Wonwoo’s hands. 

Wonwoo looked down surprised at the affectionate gesture. It wasn’t completely new because there had been moments growing up that Jihoon would show softness and affection to him but it was never done with such confidence as he was now. 

He smiled. “He probably feels terrible. Let’s not make it worse. Let’s go get him and some lunch.” He stood up and leaned into the younger. Jihoon wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly against his chest. Wonwoo smiled breathing in a scent he had never noticed before-it was like cedar and cashmere. He couldn’t help but inhale and try to keep that scent with him. “Hoonie” he purred. 

He felt Jihoon stiffen and he couldn’t help but giggle. Wait..when did Wonwoo giggle? 

“Let’s go!” He pulled the younger out giggling more. 

  
  
  


They quickly found Soonyoung already eating ramen in the courtyard and he smiled wearily up at both of them before gesturing to the other ramen cups that were set out. 

Wonwoo smiled and sat down close to Soonyoung. Leaning his head against the other's shoulder. He nuzzled his nose into the other breathing in a new scent. Unlike Jihoon’s it was much softer..like ocean waves and crisp pears.

He ignored the glare Jihoon was giving them and wrapped his arms around Soonyoung. 

“Won, look…” Soonyoung started but then he stiffened and moved away from Wonwoo. The other looked at him confused and Soonyoung glared at Jihoon. 

“What’s wrong?” Wonwoo pouted looking at the both of them. 

“His scent is all over you.” Soonyoung bit out. Glaring at Jihoon who just smiled back. 

“Well, some of us don’t have to force ourselves on others” Jihoon smiled while pouring a bowl of rice into his ramen. 

Soonyoung slapped the ramen cup out of the other’s hand laughing when the contents poured out and the other yelped. 

Jihoon stood up quickly and threw his chest against Soonyoung’s. Both glaring at each other and daring the other to make the next move. 

“What the hell is up with you two?” Wonwoo whined stepping up to push the two apart. He stood there in the middle and looked from one friend to the next. Their gaze would soften looking at him but then harden again when they would again notice the other. “You two can’t be serious.” 

Wonwoo stepped back and shook his head. He had two alphas that were fighting to claim him. And those two alphas were his best friends. He ran his hand over his face and tried to calm down the uncertainty that was bubbling in his stomach. 

This was going to ruin their friendship. What was once three was soon to be two. 


End file.
